Castelia's Daycare Services
by Vulpsis
Summary: Welcome to Castelia's Daycare Services! Where we guarantee and egg waiting for you next day or your money back! A series of dark stories that I plan to update with a new pairing every once in a while
1. Chapter 1

Hey Vulpsis here (obviously), I haven't done this before but I took off the original story and replaced it with this one. It's essentially the same; I just felt like I rushed it the first time and didn't give such a good idea the great start it deserved. So I'm trying this again and extended it and changed a few things, it you want to read the old one to compare I'll be including it with others as part of an archive. I plan to go back to my old stories and rework them when I have the time. If you plan to review please be descriptive on what I should change. If it's too short should I extend the background story, maybe add in more smut, explore this possibility, change genders or the entire situation? Let me know! Thanks and now on to the main course~

Joey scanned the alleyway as he made his way through it slowly, pieces of trash and paper blew off the tops of overstuffed dumpsters in the shadow covered street. (Is this really the place?) Joey asked himself as he stopped in front of a stained door. On the left it had a paper taped against it completely, however most of the color and text faded away. He can still read the name though. Castelia's Daycare Services. This was the place that guaranteed an egg the next day. He held onto the metal handle of the door as he looked left and right. (Why do I feel like a criminal?) he thought to himself as he stepped inside.

The inside was surprisingly nice. An attractive and young lady sat behind the counter as she typed away on the computer. Noticing him she quickly got up and offered her hand.

"Welcome sir! Would you like to check in a couple Pokémon?" Joey looked around, the place had nice soft carpet and elevator like music playing from some unknown source. He noticed chairs to the left, making the place have a waiting room like atmosphere.

"Yeah uhhh… I was wondering if this place had the one egg a day guarantee"

"Yep we sure do sir, or your money back!"

"Oh, well then yeah. I'd like to check in a couple Pokémon."

"Alrighty, who'll you be checking in today?"

"My Gallade and Kirlia please"

"Okay, we'll check them right in!" Joey reached down and unclipped the balls from his belt before offering them to the clerk who made a call on a speaker system.

"Customer? Can you come down and transfer our new guests?" She had such an upbeat attitude that any doubts he had were washed away now. A Sneasel then came through an automated door, took the two pokeballs that were placed on a very fancy and soft pillow and went back from where she came.

"You can pick them up tomorrow morning!"  
"Great! See ya then!"

Sneasel had gone through several flights of stairs before stepping off the elevator, the pillow still being held by her two arms as she made her way through hallways of doors, all labeled with a single letter and 3 digits. When she arrived at the vacant room she simply pushed the door in and placed the pillow down. With a sharp claw she pressed the button in the middle of the poke balls and released the two Pokémon inside. Gallade materialized with his arms across his chest, tapping his foot impatiently as he stared angrily at the Sneasel. Kirlia came out standing with her legs close together, an arm raised up to her lips as she tilted her head in a confused fashion. Sneasel grinned at the Gallade, giving a wink before picking up the pillows and the empty balls and exiting the room.

"Be back with your lunch soon…" she said before closing, and locking the door behind her.

Gallade couldn't help but chuckle to himself. What good would locking the door do? If he wanted he can simply unlock it or just kick it down, but whatever. He then scanned the room he was imprisoned in for the day. There was a round table in the center with a couple chairs, a single but large comfortable looking bed and a large mirror that spread across the entire wall on the opposite side of the wall that the bed rested against. It was clear this room was intended for humanoid Pokémon like themselves, otherwise it could easily be mistaken as a room for just normal people. He then looked down at the Kirlia, who was looking up at him with big bouncy curious eyes. She was obviously too young, and too innocent. Gallade couldn't do this, it was in his DNA to stand up for what was moral and right. And this, they basically wanted him to perform pedophilia, not that he would've mated on demand in the first place.

"Well um..." The Gallade said, trying to spark a conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why our owner brought us here?" asked the Gallade, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Nuh uh" Her voice sounded so light, so innocent. Gallade tapped his foot impatiently.

"damn it, this isn't right!" he muttered, growing more frustrated from her ignorance on the subject. She tilted her head, the Kirlia able to sense his angry emotion

"What can't you do? What's wrong why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry it's just-"

"Yes, you are angry. I can feel it." Kirlia interrupted, her bouncy look turning into an agitated gaze. The Gallade gave off an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry, it's just they want us to..." He was interrupted again when the door suddenly opened, and the same Sneasel walked in. She had carried in a silver platter with a single raised arm that held two medium sized bowls.

"Hey you two, we were hoping you'd get busy by now!" Gallade merely glared at him as Kirlia blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean get busy?" The Sneasel giggled to herself as she offered the bowl to Gallade who just looked away, refusing the food. The Sneasel giggled to herself some more as she set the bowl on the table, making sure to wiggle her hips to get the Gallade's attention.

"Well sweetie, you're owner wants you to make some eggs, you do know how right? I mean a stud like him..." she elbowed Gallade who did nothing but stare back, a blood vessel twitching as he held in an anger outbreak before she walked up to Kirlia and offered her the second bowl. "Why, he should be a lot of fun~"

"He wants us to make an egg? Why doesn't he just buy one?" The Sneasel's giggling and elbowing was beginning to piss Gallade off, his foot tapping faster as he began to growl a bit to himself.

"Show her the ropes huh? I'd hate to see what they do if you didn't get busy."

"And what would THEY do?" Gallade pronounced each word with such contain rage that Kirlia actually shivered from the intense rage filled emotions he was experiencing.

"All I can say is I hope THEY would have mercy, now get busy you two~"

Several hours had passed and Gallade had been talking with Kirlia. He tried to explain to the best of his ability how Pokémon made an egg, Kirlia had grown a vivid blush when she realized why he was with her. Although her shyness soon passed as he shared stories from when his owner used to use him, how he had won a couple gym battles before he decided to put him away. Kirlia shared a worse fate, she was caught as she was known, taken away from her life just to be kept with the professor, never to be used. When the sun began to set the same Sneasel came in, carrying the same silver platter.

"So you decided not to make an egg then, huh big guy?" Gallade stood there, arms crossed and watched as the Sneasel switched the empty bowl with the full one. "Shame, I wish I could switch with that gal right there, you look like you can get a bit...rough~" Kirlia blushed; now that she knew what the Sneasel was talking about she began to picture it in her head even though she didn't want to. She gave the Sneasel her empty bowl and accepted her dinner.

"Thanks..." she said, still trying to be polite. The Sneasel winked at the Kirlia before moving out, making sure to wiggle her hips in a seductive fashion so Gallade can watch.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you... Goodnight~" She then closed the door slowly, giving the two a wink and locking it securely after shutting it.

"Do you really think they would do anything to us?" Kirlia asked as she began to eat up her dinner. Gallade gave off a deep breath as he grabbed the bowl that was placed on the table for him and began munching as well.

"Doubt it, if they hurt us or anything like that I'm sure our owner wouldn't stand for it, even if he had forgotten us"

Kirlia had eaten half her bowl before looking at the mirror, fixing her hair.

"I hope you're right..." she said worriedly. Suddenly the two heard a weird hissing noise. They looked around but they didn't see anything. The room though began to smell funny... like a sweet scent but instead of attracting them it made their eye lids heavy and their muscles lazy. Gallade couldn't stand, he sat on the bed as he tried to smack himself awake, but it wasn't working.

"Gallade...what's happening?" she said as she slowly made her way to him, her head resting on his lap as the rest of her body struggled to lay onto the bed.

"I-I don't know...stay close to me..." he said before his eyes closed shut…

He had just woken up but he couldn't see, at first he thought he went blind and tried to rub his eyes, but his arms weren't moving, they were tied up behind his back. The Gallade couldn't see anything, he began to panic and wiggle about and trying to use his psychic abilities to free himself but the material wasn't reacting. As his senses began to come back he noticed his entire body was restrained. His arms, legs, hell his mouth even had a mouth gag and he couldn't even use his psychic abilities. He could tell he was sitting though, however whatever he was sitting on was sturdy as hell and must've been bolted to the floor. That wasn't the only thing though; he can feel that his manhood was fully erect, and swelling. It felt like blood was constantly rushing and his nerves felt so much more sensitive, he could feel even the smallest movements in the air tickle the nerves. He then felt something sharp and smooth tracing against his skin, the Gallade tried to cry out and demand what was going on but his mouth gag was preventing him to speak any coherent words.

"Tsk tsk tsk, now what did I say? Look what they did; they had to tie you up!" the sharp point then traveled south, the claw dug into him, scratching his skin but not piercing it. The voice...it was familiar to the Gallade. The voice then giggled, giving it away. That wretched Sneasel! "We had to do things the hard way hmmm? Well as much as I'd love to use you for myself big boy~..." She said as her hand stroked across his manhood, drawing out a blissful moan out of the Gallade as his mind cursed her out. "...We'll need you to fuck that little naive girl right now~" She then guided his cock inside of something, the surface felt warm like flesh and yet so tight that his cock began to hurt from being forced to squeeze inside…

"Gallade? Are you there? What's going on?" Kirlia sounded like she had just woken up, but then she began to cry out, scared. "What's going on?! Stop it, that hurts!" she yelped as Sneasel giggled, the dark type continued to guide Gallade more into her. Gallade can feel Kirlia squirming and trying to force him out, however he can feel her tiny frame press against his, she must have been forced to sit on him, and gravity was doing most of the work now as he felt his standing cock slip into her more and more…

"Please stop! It hurts! No more!" Sneasel laughed out loud as she relinquished her grip on him.

"Can't help yourself huh big boy? That just means you had a nice dinner~" Gallade can feel a thick warm fluid gush around his cock and down onto his legs, Kirlia still crying out begging for him to stop, but he couldn't. His body wouldn't obey his mind.

"Usually we would just gag the two of you, but I wanted you to hear her~" The Sneasel gloated as her claw tracing around the red horn on his chest. "A first timer like her? Well they wanted to see and hear for themselves..." Gallade was wondering what she was talking about, this whole damn place seemed wicked and he couldn't help but feel frustrated as his cock penetrated Kirlia, his entire member finally slipping in as she cried.

"I can feel them! They want to do nasty things to me! It hurts so much though…I can't!" Gallade tried to communicate with her, but it wasn't working. Somehow all psychic powers were nulled.

"Oh, I can explain…See on the front my masters operate as a daycare, making sure people get their eggs quickly so they can come and bring more. Happy customers are returning customers~" Gallade can feel Kirlia's body moving against his cock, the Pokémon was whimpering as he felt her body rub against his, was she doing this on her own or was Sneasel forcing her to hump against him? Whatever it was he couldn't help it, his cock was twitching as he felt the tight skin seemingly wrap around his skin is such intense warmth. He can feel the fluids moistening around her walls as her body began to move faster, the Kirlia's whimpers were beginning to turn into moans.

"But as a side business we let people...watch~ People get a kick out of this, that's where we make most of our money~" Gallade made muffled noises as he tried to curse her out, demanding to be let free but the gag wouldn't let one word out, he was so angry and frustrated that his body was overheating as he was overwhelmed with all this emotion, and hearing Kirlia cry was beginning to make him cry as well. He didn't want to do this in the first place for this exactly, she was too young! But now he was forced and Kirlia's cries of pain were beginning to turn into bliss…

"Gallade! I'm sorry! It hurts so much but…the way they feel, it's changing me!" She said between pants. Kirlia felt like her sides were being forced to split in half with each hump, and yet from some unseen presence she can feel a large number of people enjoying this. Their corrupted fetish was beginning to rub off on her and her mind was beginning to corrupt as a result, her body was starting to numb the pain as she began to hump against Gallade faster, her body sitting on his as the two were forced to fuck.

"Do you want me to show you?" Sneasel asked as he felt her body purposely rub against his, a claw snapping a string can be heard as Gallade opened his eyes, only to be shocked to see how many people were gathered. Kirlia had several black bands wrap her arms against her body, she had a blindfold on like he did and her legs were forcefully spread as she sitting right on top of his cock. He saw that his legs were also chained right against the chair that was indeed bolted. Their bodies were forced together in some sick BDSM lair but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the group of men who dressed in fancy suits, they seemed wealthy and they were enjoying drinks as they watched the show, They sat in a room behind a window, the many men sitting in comfortable chairs as a couple Weavile acted as waitresses for them. Some of them were actually rubbing themselves during the show, and a couple more actually had Weavile treat them with their mouths, the Weavile rested on their knees wearing French outfits as they worked on the men, their hands resting on their heads as they greedily watched him fuck Kirlia.

The sight had left him aghast. Kirlia can feel the shock absorb into her body but the emotions of the men and their sick fetish overpowered that greatly. She pushed against the Gallade's body, her hips moving like waves as she began to lust the feeling of his thick hot member filling her up. Gallade can feel his climax began to rise as he saw that she was making the motions herself, her knees pressed closer against his legs as her head rested beside his horn, the Kirlia panting and her tongue stuck out, traces of her saliva spilling as he felt her insides begin to leak with her fluids.

"Yes…oh yes it feels good…"

"Doesn't it darling? And soon you'll be pleasuring every man in that room, if it feels so good doing it here wait until they surround you, all their cocks rubbing against and inside of you…" The talk of the Sneasel seemed to drown Kirlia more into that corruption, the Gallade growing further ashamed that she was going to sink into a whole new low and all he could do was sit there as she fucked him.

"Yes, please I want nothing more but their cocks…"

"But do you love the cock?"

"Yes…" Sneasel pulled the Kirlia back, her hips swaying in the air as she began to shiver, Kirlia whimpering from the lack of Gallade inside of her. Gallade also whined, but quickly tried to hold it back, his cock felt cold as it was exposed out in the air, a mixture of fluids dripping off…

"Say it honey~"

"I love the cock"

"Say I love fucking cock!"

"I love fucking cock! I love sucking cock! I'll do anything! Please let me fuck him!" Sneasel smirked right into Gallade's eyes as she let her back on him, the Gallade kicking himself in the ass in his mind as he gave off a content sigh from feeling her insides again…

"See what she became since you didn't want to fuck her upstairs? But that's okay, because when she's done I can have you to myself~" The way she winked, it made his cock twitch as he felt those insides rub and down so smoothly against his sensitive member… damn it now he was imagining the Sneasel riding his cock, her petite form riding him like Kirlia, those claws tracing against his…

No. He closed his eyes as he shook his head, forcing himself not to open his eyes. Come on focus your psychic powers, you might still be able to save her if you just got her away from here…

"What's wrong Mr. Psychic? Upset your telepathic powers aren't working? Well sweetie these bands, they're made from dark types~ and your gag, your straps, even the chair your sitting on is made of this material, as long as you're in this room you won't even be able to manipulate anything, but of course we can manipulate you…"

His eyes shot open wide and glared angrily at her, the Sneasel tilting her head and blinking innocently.

"A Pokémon is only as bad as their master right? And my master loves this…and so do I~" His voice muffled as he forced his eyes shut, Kirlia's moans were growing louder as her body rubbed against his, only her hips were moving now. He couldn't stand it anymore. The rocking motions were massaging every sensitive spot, it felt like the walls were trying to milk him dried. He gave out a muffled moan as his cock felt like it literally exploded, stream after stream of milky white seed shot into Kirlia who's whole body shivered in ecstasy.

"Perfect, it looks like she's done~ She'll have an egg ready for us soon, I'm confident that you made sure of it~" Sneasel said as she guided the Kirlia off. She then walked her to the room of the wealthy pricks, the kirlia's legs were still shivering as Sneasel and some of the Weavile began to apply and tie rope all around her body. Gallade had to watch as they harnessed her into the air like an ornament, her legs and arms were forced to spread open as Sneasel forced a unique mouth gag on her, one that had a large hole in the center of it. She was only dangled up to the men's waist, which was good enough for them because as soon as one of the Weavile gave the okay sign the men soon untied their belts. Gallade watched as Sneasel went into a back door with the other Weavile, the men were quick to grab a hold of her as one forced his cock into her freshly fucked pussy, another grabbing a hold of her head as he jammed his cock through the mouth gag, his penis sliding in and out of her slick mouth as her hands reached out and grabbed a hold of the other men. She was being gang banged, tears welled up in the sides of Gallade's eyes as he saw the friend he made today go from an innocent young girl to cock lusting slut…

Sneasel came out a couple minutes later, the dark type winking at Gallade from the room as she twirled her body, she wore black leather boots that went up to her knees and a frilly French maid outfit like what the other Weavile made. She swayed her hips as she walked out of that room and towards Gallade, his cock still erect and throbbing. He could feel a blush growing on his face, he knew he couldn't hide his desires anymore. Her mere appearance made his cock pulse with lust, he can feel so much blood being pumped to his muscle that it began to hurt.

"I know you won't be satisfied from that alone, you won't be satisfied with me. I'm going to ride you all night so that by the time your owner comes he won't have a fight happy Gallade anymore, no I'm going to fuck all the fight out of your masculine body~" She said as she traced a claw up his bright red manhood. She then got on her knees, a hand gripping around the base of his manhood as she traced her tongue against his cock, her tongue licking over his pulsing veins and stopping right at the tip. He felt his whole body shudder from that lick alone, the Gallade wishing he could move his arms so badly, just so he can fuck the talk right out of that Sneasel. That damn, fucking sexy Sneasel. She giggled again, her giggle having a light childlike tone to it that he didn't notice before. She licked him again, and again, several times before she finally wrapped those soft lips around his member, his cock brushing against her moist soft tongue on one side and the other rubbing against the back of her throat. He could feel another orgasm build up as he looked down at her, the Sneasel's eyes were closed and her ears were flicking occasionally as she took his entire manhood with relative ease, her throat muscles squeezing around him as he felt her swallow in slow and careful motions, he couldn't take anymore and gave out a loud muffled sigh as he felt his seed shoot down her throat, and straight into her stomach…

Kirlia's mind was being overwhelmed by thoughts and emotions, she could hardly breath as a cock was forcing itself down her throat, making her gag every few seconds as she felt another cock fill her up repeatedly. She can feel the warm thick cocks rubbing all over her, her hands were wrapped around one as she stroked unknown men off, their moans and satisfied laughs deafened her. The men teased her, called her out for loving cock, called her names like bitch, slut, whore, and told her to take them. To take their cocks and their cum. They had forced her blindfold off and positioned her so that she was facing a mirror, she could see how she dangled in the air because of the ropes, and she can see the faces of the unknown men as they had a wicked smile on their faces. Literally every sense was being invaded by cock; she felt she was going to die as her little body was dangled up as a toy. When one man finished his cum would spray all over her, only to be quickly replaced by another man. She couldn't think about the situation anymore, the way these men felt, it left her emotion sensing mind a complete wreck. She wasn't even thinking in coherent words though, she just knew she wanted it, she wanted it so bad everywhere… her little body would shiver violently with every climax she had. Whatever man that was using her pussy would moan ecstatically as her pussy would clamp down on his cock, her insides squeezing as fluids would spray all over the place… but before she could even finish she would feel his warm seed fill her up and leak out her hole only to be pulled back and replace by a newer and seemingly harder cock…

Sneasel climbed against his body in such a slow seductive way, her smooth silk dress rubbed against his cock as small traces dripped across it, that damn material felt so good, but then her knees closed around his cock. A wicked smile had grown on her face as she rubbed her knees up and down, her soft black fur brushing against his smooth red cock.

"I have you all to myself~" She teased as she rubbed her knees against him together, his cock rubbing against her inner legs. Gallade groaned as he felt each strand of fur brush against nerve after sensitive nerve, that familiar blood rushing through his cock, his muscles beginning to feel sore as he was forced into this pleasurable treatment.

"That dinner had a rare and unique ingredient into the mix, one that makes you wanna fuck all night long~" Sneasel continued on, her voice starting to feign an innocent tone, as if trying to tease the Gallade some more. Even the sound of her fur brushing against him was beginning to be too much, he didn't have any self-control anymore. Gallade didn't think about right or wrong anymore, he just wanted to break free, to just grab the Sneasel and fuck her, beat her, punish her for making him so horny…"and it makes it easier for you to fertilize as well, but I'll be milking you dry before we actually have the real fun…" Sneasel teased as she brought her frilly dress over the tip, a paw swirling over it as her knees continued to brush against him up and down, fur tickling his every nerve… "…So cum for me. Cum until you run dry~" She said. This teasing…it was too much. Gallade gave off another groan that carried both pleasure and pain, he felt his cock pumping out as he succumbed to another orgasm, but cum didn't explode like before, instead barely a drop trickled out, only to be quickly absorbed from her dress.

"Ahhh…you're ready~" she whispered as she began to mount him…

Kirlia was about to pass out. She wasn't taking in enough air, and just when it felt like every nerve in her pussy was being rubbed out one the men began to poke her other entrance. Her mind woke up from the foreign feeling; the pain of her body being forced to stretch reminded her of her situation. She wiggled uselessly in the air as she tried to beg the man not to do it, that she wasn't ready. His tongue brushed against her dirty hole a few times, the man complimenting how small it was before he began to poke his cock against it. She couldn't do anything but cry tears as she felt the cock force its way inside, penetrating her and making her body feel like it would split in half. She wanted to bite down on the cock forcing itself down her throat so bad, for a second she had stopped stroking the men she had gripped with her hands, but not wanting to be left out she felt their hands wrap around her own and forced her to stroke, the Kirlia couldn't do anything to brace herself…

Sneasel guided the member into her tight slit, she closed her eyes as she took in a couple deep breaths before she sat down against him all the way, her hips meeting his as she gave out a squeak from the thrust. Gallade had made a moan as well, but since he was still wearing the mouth gag it came out as nothing but the usual muffled sound. Sneasel looked up, blinking as she smiled and began to move her hips. The dress made ruffling noises as she traced her tongue up across the red chest spike Gallade had, the moist ticklish feeling combined with her warm tight pussy made it feel like he would already be pushed to the edge but his cock felt sore at the same time, his nerves felt more sensitive then ever, and Sneasel somehow was able to move her walls, her insides seemed to wrap around and contract around his cock in ways that felt so much better than a massage, she was indeed much more experienced then he though.

"All to myself, I imagine it might be hurting by now, but right now it's about me, what I want…" Sneasel whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh god it feels so good, you're so big and hot, I feel like I'm going to melt!" She said as she began to move her hips faster…

Kirlia felt better than before somehow. The emotions of the men, they clouded her mind and as a result her senses. It hurt so badly now, it still did but at the same time he was rubbing her in places she didn't know would feel so good. His hand rubbed against her over used lips and pinched at her clit, making her give off muffled squeals and moans as her mouth was being used. She stroke men faster, she felt them release themselves all over her, her face, arms, back, legs, all were soaked in so much cum. As the man pulled back from the mouth gag she felt the cum coated her throat's insides, she couldn't swallow anymore. Despite that another one came right in, just as vigorous as before. She didn't mind though, she didn't think of anything but the fact that she loved cock. She loved cock. She. Loved. Cock.

Gallade couldn't think of anything but to fuck the Sneasel, his cock twitched and pulsed inside of her as she rode him, the Sneasel's cries of bliss just making him more horny, making him just want to break free and thrust into her, thrust into her mouth, her ass, against her dress, into Kirlia, anything! He just wanted to fuck until he felt the familiar feeling of his muscles tightening, his cock pushing and balls being drained. He wanted to cum damn it, as her cries got louder his body shivered, his cock twitching repeatedly as he succumbed to another orgasm, yet nothing shot out. His penis was in severe pain right now, but it was still so hard and he was still so mad, so angry that he could just fuck the fur off of Sneasel. He couldn't think of anything else but humping now…

When the sun began to rise Kirlia had pushed out her first egg as she dangled from the air. The two Pokémon were then brought back to their room. What felt like days were only a few hours… but the two weren't sleepy. When Sneasel released them out of their pokeballs Gallade had grabbed Kirlia and threw her into the bed.

"Big boy can't think of anything but to fuck now~" Sneasel teased as she closed the door. Gallade jumped on the bed and forced Kirlia down, she looked up at him with such a pleading look.

"Please…give me your cock again. Yours was the best…" How could he refuse? He pushed his hips against hers as she hugged him, The Gallade making a vicious growling noise as he fucked the little girl.

When the two were finished a Weavile had come into the room alongside with a Hypno. The two stared at the pendulum as Weavile watched, making sure Hypno did his job. He wanted the two to forget, to forget all that had happened in the past evening. That was all he asked for though, when the two woke up from their trance they still craved to fuck, but it didn't cross their minds why, or how they became like this. They were corrupted now, and since their trainer boxed them as soon as he withdrew them he didn't even noticed. He was just happy to have his egg that he wanted to give away anyways…


	2. Luxray's Pride's Downfall

A full day had passed since Joey had left his Kirlia and Gallade in the daycare center. When he entered the building through the familiar septic alleyway nothing felt different. The attractive receptionist recognized him right away and pressed a button on the computer.

"Trainer Joey is here to pick up his Gallade and Kirlia! Bring 'em up Zephyr!" Not even a minute had passed when a Sneasel, dressed in a maid uniform for some reason, brought the 2 pokeballs on a tray with an egg inside a display case. Joey couldn't believe it! They really did bring in an egg.

"Thanks! Is there a PC I can use?"

"If you like our daycare has automatic deposit directly to your PC. Would you like to transfer them?"

"Yeah if it isn't too much trouble!" Joey then lifted the egg without glancing back at the pokeballs as the receptionist brought it back down to the Sneasel. Joey then paid the fee and went on his merry way without thinking about his two Pokemon.

A couple days had passed now, and in the basement of the Castelia daycare sat a man sitting at a computer. He was in what he referred to as the storage room. In this room vials of Pokemon essence sat in rows. Some were to breed the perfect traits, others were extracted with techniques in mind. The man wore a labcoat, although he did not consider himself a scientist. Scientists conducted studies and experiments to find new data, he knew what he was doing. He knew which vials to combine, to breed the perfect Pokemon for his benefactors. Here in the daycare hundreds of different Pokemon could be stored and here him and his colleagues worked together to find out about these Pokemon, to study their potential and their techniques and take advantage of that. As he clicked away on the computer, surfing the web as the day rolled on his business cell rang.

"Hey this is Bobby... uh-huh... alright yeah we can have what you want. Do you have the funds? … alright you can come by tomorrow, it'll be ready by then" He then pressed snapped the phone shut.

Bobby got up and looked through the cases of vials. "Speed, Special attack, defense, ahhh here we are, Attack... hmmm" He withdrew a case to find only a few vials remained. As he extracted the frozen vial he quickly brought out a secondary cell phone.

"Yeah, bring down Zephyr I need her today. No everyone else is too incompetent, I don't care that it's her day off, she can have the day off tomorrow. Tell her she can handle it anyway she wants! … she's on her way? Good." He then snapped the cellphone shut as he laid the vial carelessly down on his computer desk, Bobby bringing up a screen that cataloged all the Pokemon they had currently.

Soon Zephyr came walking into his workplace, her arms stretched and claws laid behind her back as she walked in casually. She looked up at him, her eyes telling him to hurry up and explain what she has to do. Bobby didn't seem to care though, he merely gestured her to hop on his lap to look at the computer screen. She sighed and did so, the Sneasel plopping herself on his lap so she could see the screen. "See this Luxray? He's on the fifth floor. He's the only one capable of producing what we need. Do what you want with him, but make sure you deliver the product back here alright?" The Sneasel rubbed her chin as if she was thinking, a smile forming on her lips. This Luxray was quite large compared to their average size, her eyes tracing over his muscular features as he laid on his side in the room, the lion pokemon not even knowing that he's being monitored. The Luxray then quickly nodded, Bobby chuckling and patting her on the head. "I knew you'd like him you devious girl you, Have some fun..."

The Luxray was sleeping on his side on the comfortable bed that laid against the floor. He was a quadruped so there were no tables or chairs, just a bed and bowls and toys laid about. Although the bowls were licked clean, the toys remained untouched. As Zephyr walked up to his door he could hear the large beast snoring which brought a smirk on her face. She pressed her sharp claw against a thin slit in the door, designed just for her, to make the door pop out of lock. The metallic clicking instantly woke the large Luxray up, the lion jolting awake as he glared over at her with his blood red and golden eyes.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" In a raised arm she held a small bowl containing various well scented berries.

"Who are you? Part of the staff here? Has my trainer come to pick me up yet?"

"Now now it hasn't even been a day, you're trainer won't be back for a looooong time remember?" She then winked at the electric type as she walked over to the empty bowls, bending over and curving her back to make sure the Luxray got a good view of her plump rear, her maid outfit cut short so that he could see her exposed body. The Luxray didn't say anything for the intentionally long time it took for her to place the bowl down and pick up the other bowls up.

"I-I um. Was just hoping he would change his mind..." The Luxray said as his gaze quickly went to focus on the Sneasel's eyes as she turned back around, trying to make it seem he wasn't eying her in a suggestive manner.

"Don't worry kitty~" The Sneasel teased as she dragged a claw from his tuft of chest fur, up across his neck and below his chin, the Luxray taller than her as he sat down, but brought to a near hypnotic state as his head leaned down against the claw, the two now staring at each other closely, so close their lips could meet... "You'll be given good care here... now shush and eat your berries, you'll see me a lot sooner if you do~" And with that the Sneasel winked and turned around, her outfit swaying with her walk as she slowly closed the door behind her, the Sneasel waving a claw at the Luxray before she shut it closed.

The Luxray eyed the berries for a bit, he felt a bit speechless and honestly frustrated and grumpy over what had just happened. A big, proud lion like himself broken down to a big ball of blushing fluff because of a Sneasel dressed in a maid outfit. He huffed and shook his head, the next time she bent over like that he was going to pounce and punish her. No Pokemon should go inside rooms and tease others like that, it should be a law! No matter, he was getting hungry anyways. He went up to the berries and sniffed them, he preferred meat or live prey, this place was boring. He was hoping he could lay outside and sunbath, but this is the first he heard of a daycare running like a human hotel. He began to wonder as he ate the berries why they would raise and keep Pokemon inside the building like that. The berries were a mix of sour and sweet, his favorite flavors. He ended up devouring the berries quickly, the Luxray licking his lips as the berry juice dripped off his chin. He then took a good look around the room. No windows, no body else and all there is is a bed and a bunch of toys he refused to play with. He wasn't a cub, he was a full grown lion. Why did they keep him in here like this? He was bound to get bored. Hopefully they'll take him outside or at least let all the Pokemon here mingled. He then yawned, his eyelids suddenly felt very heavy. He found that simply sitting was making his body heavy. That's weird he just woke up from a nap, he shouldn't feel so exhausted... unless that Sneasel put something in there. Then it hit him, she was going to come back in while he was sleeping. That's why he would see her soon if he ate the berries, but none of it tasted funny! It was all pecha and cheri berries, how?! He struggled to keep his eyes open, but he could barely hold them halfway. Eventually they fell down, the Luxray's conscious fading as he heard the door open again...

When He woke up, he couldn't move. His limbs were tied together as he laid on his back against a cool metal surface. He wiggled left to right as he attempted to shout, only to hear his voice muffled against something. His vision was blurred as he tried to find out where it was, only for it to focus on the Sneasel, her claws at her sides as her hips were pointed in a single direction, an eyebrow raising as she smirked at him.

"Finally awake hmmm? You were a heavy one, but I got you here all by myself~ Guess what kitty cat? We need you to produce something for us!" the Luxray shook his head as he closed his eyes, focusing all of his electrical charge towards her only for his energy to shine in place as they were sucked up by his bands.

"Heh you think we'd be that careless kitty cat?" She walked up and adjusted his position. All four of his legs were raised upwards before she adjusted the metal table so that he was now at a more easy angle for her. She then quickly climbed on top of him, her black with white frills maid outfit rustling against him as she sat on his chest, the Sneasel moving his forelegs over his head and strapping them against the metal table by tying the bands around a circular hook at the end. The Luxray looked away as she did this, although they forced a ballgag in his mouth the Sneasel intentionally left the blindfold out, she knew these lions could see right through it plus she wanted him to see. She smiled over him as she traced a claw around one of his large circular ears, before forcing him to look up at her.

"Truth is kitty cat, we need you to give us your essence, and they entrusted me to do that~" The Luxray's blue furry cheeks suddenly began to show a tint of red as she said this, the Sneasel nodding as she licked her lips at him. "Yes that's right, but because I'm such a haaaaard worker..." Her body then pressed against him, the Sneasel's hips grinding against his tummy and lowering themselves so that her soft and smooth maid clothing brushed against the Luxray's sheath, causing him to growly lustily "...They decided that I can do whatever I want with you before they begin to extract from you~ So prepare yourself kitty cat, you'll be lucky to have your mind in one piece when I'm through with you~"

The Sneasel began to lower herself, one of her sharp claws ruffling through the Luxray's thick fur as she traced it downwards along with her body, the Sneasel brushing her other claws gently against his rising member, this Luxray was so easy to entice and arouse~. She saw on the screen how he devoured the berries as soon as she left, males were always so easy to control~. As she got all the way down she lowered the Luxray's hind legs and strapped them down so they wouldn't get in the way, the Sneasel plopped her little tush onto his leg as she traced another claw upwards against his erecting member, as if teasing it out and helping it grow. Her excitement grew with it, the Luxray himself was pretty big so it would only be natural to assume he was proportionate as well, and to her delight he was. By the time his cock finally stopped growing she couldn't help but nuzzle her face against it.

"Oh wow, you're so big! You've got some good genes kitty cat!" The Luxray growled in response, but his growls were quickly choked out to muffled cries as he tried not to sound that he enjoying it. The Sneasel's soft furry face brushed against the top of his thick member, her fur tickling across the smooth and sensitive flesh before she finally held her hand against it and pressed her lips around the tip, her tongue teasingly poking in his hole and drawing out more gagged cries from the Luxray, his body tried to wiggle and move away but her claws gripped around him, as if making sure this one piece stayed...

When she finally drew her tongue back she wiped the back of her hand across her lips as she looked up at the glaring and blushing Luxray.

"Oh my you look like you want to hurt me~ Don't worry~" She traced a claw around one of the pointy barbs that stook out from the lion's cock. "I'll be sure to feel what you want to do to me~ but first, I have to make sure I don't waste any of your produce.." She then reached into the pocket of her outfit, and withdrew a ring. The Luxray's eyes widened as she began to fit that ring around him, going easily down at first since his barbs curved downwards, but then the ring meeting with some resistance around a quarter of the way there. His massive cock began to throb as veins were quickly being exposed, the Sneasel's tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she did her best to bring it down as much as possible. A little more than half way down was all she could manage, good. She looked up and saw the Luxray's face filled with nothing but contempt for her. She couldn't help but giggle, feigning innocence as she tilted her head at him. "hmm what's wrong kitty cat? Feeling uncomfortable? Here, let me make you feel much better, or worse, either way is fine with me~" She the tilted her head as she let out a warm moist breath against his throbbing cock, her tongue quickly following as she traced it along, a trail of warm sticky saliva being dragged across as she made her way to the top, the Sneasel then wrapping her lips around the tip as she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue acting as a soft blanket of pleasure as she slowly took in as much as she can, his tip poking at the back of her throat as she closed her eyes, her hands carefully yet swiftly rubbing his impressive shaft up and down, the Sneasel giving as much attention to the Luxray's size as she could just so she could hear his anguished cries of bliss. The Luxray was panting and no longer growling, his eyes nearly shut as he watched her work. He felt the fluids wanting to rise, the Luxray feeling the pleasurable sensation of wanting to release... but it never did release. The sensation went higher and higher then it stayed, the Luxray felt the constant sensation of wanting to cum because of that damned ring. As she went on, the feeling began to slowly hurt, the Luxray trying to beg her to stop but couldn't because of the gag. What went on for minutes felt like days to the Luxray, as each second was drawn out from being painfully denied to climax...

When she finally withdrew her claws and tongue, the Luxray felt a new kind of relief. Kind of like holding in waiting to use the washroom only to wait so long that the feeling to go faded, except in this case the feeling to cum faded much more quickly. After a few seconds the painful sensation seemingly drained away, but the Luxray knew the Sneasel was just giving him a break. He knew she wanted to feel him inside of her... his cock twitched at the image of her fitting the whole thing inside, although it didn't seem possible for such a small girl...

But then she gripped his shaft, the Luxray mewling as she squeezed around him, her grip was extremely tight, surprising coming from her. She then looked up at him as she climbed up, her maid outfit rustling against him as she let go just to grip him again with her legs. She rocked back and forth, his cock being massaged by strands of her black fur as she did so gently yet powerfully, stroking and massaging him with tender bliss...

"Time for the best part kitty cat~" She teased as she raised herself, the Sneasel reaching down and gripping him again, guiding his meat against her tight moist slit...

The Luxray bit down on the gag as she guided him into her. The Sneasel's eyes were closed as she took in deep breaths, a light blush showing on her face as she squeezed him inside. His cock was huge, probably the biggest she had to deal with. It's throbbing presence was felt by her tight walls as they squeezed around him, his cock spreading her nice and well as she felt the ecstasy of being filled beyond her limits. She hissed as slipped in more than half of his cock, the Sneasel momentarily stopping as she tried to catch her breath. The Luxray glared down at her, his cock twitching against her moist clamping insides that wrapped around him. He wanted to break out, to force all of it inside of her, to fuck her to the point where she would beg to be his. But she was in control right now. Her slit was leaking fluids down against his shaft, drops trailing down and soaking his orbs before dripping down against the cool metal surface. When she finally regained her composure the Luxray expected her to move back, but to his surprise she forced herself down even more. He bit down as he felt his cock slide inside of her, her fluids rubbing against his sensitive skin and down the band that held back his desired climax. He tried to say something, anything, but his words were muffled. He wasn't even given the chance to voice his dissent, he laid there bound and useless until she was finally finished with him...

She felt her insides clamp and parts of her body actually move as she came close to fitting him inside. She felt like she was being stretched, and that his cock's outline would actually be visible if she weren't wearing the outfit. She let out a sigh of relief, her tongue sticking out when she finally managed to fit him inside. She shivered as she wiggled her hips left and right, his heated member brushing against nerves that were never before felt. She held onto him and shivered as she submitted to an orgasm of her own, her fluids leaking out like a stream against him as she gave out a quiet cry of bliss... For a few moments she held onto him, panting and trying to stay focused. When she felt her climax die down completely that was when she began to pull back slowly, his barbs dragging along her insides and rubbing deeply into her flesh. She bit down her lower lip as she felt it carve into her, it hurt so bad to be scratched like that, and yet it felt so good. It was like she was being punished for being so naughty, and she liked being punished~.

The Luxray's hips were slightly bucking against his bounds, the movement he was making was negligble but noticeable to the Sneasel. She smiled down at him.

"Poor kitty cat, he wants to be in charge! Too bad he's being punished! Yes being punished for feeling soooo good...~" She then licked the tip of her claw as she smiled mischievously at her, before scratching him across his chest. The Luxray's body shook and flinched from the sudden pain, the ends of her claws slightly soaked in his blood. She then gripped tufts of his fur tightly, her claws sinking against his skin as she nuzzled her face against his, The Sneasel now humping and riding against him.

"Naughty Kitty! Being such a good fuck!" The Luxray cried out against the gag, indistinguished moans of pleasure and pain emitting from his throat. Her claws sunk deeper into him, the Luxray's cock twitch and throbbing as the desire to cum seemed to explode up against his cock, the upper half growing numb and at the same time ready to explode. The Sneasel herself was having the time of her life, his cock filled her up, made her bulge, punished and pleasured her all at the same time. His cock filled her with warmth, his spines carved into her flesh and made her bleed, his shaft rubbed against her nerves and made coaxed her fluids out, his orbs bashed against her rear as she humped against him violently. Every time she submitted to an orgasm her claws would sink deeper into the Luxray, only for her to slash him again, punishing him for making her climax so good, so many times. The puddle on the floor grew, a mixture of the Sneasel's fluids and blood as her claws began to become bloodstained as well.

This barbaric treatment went on for hours, She was moving feebly against her, her insides seemed to have dried up from how much she came out. With a final sigh she held her breath and pulled back all the way, his erect cock took some time to slide out, his barbs intensifying the friction between the two before she finally managed to pull all of it out. She couldn't help but feel so empty, so cold afterwards but that's what happens when you force a beast to mate with you for hours on end. She looked up at the Luxray, who's eyes seemed out of focus. His face having an intense blush on it making him look like a zombie. She giggled, she may have fucked his brains out literally. She crawled over him and removed the gag, his tongue lolling out as he sighed, an exhaust of held air releasing. She smacked him a couple of times, his eyes now gaining focus again as he looked over at her.

"P-please...take it off."

"Not yet kitty cat, for me the fun is over but for you, it's about to begin~" She then walked away, the Luxray looking down at his enlarged cock. Oh god, what kind of horrible place was this, what was she going to do with him now? When she came back she had a weird plastic device, a tube, a tub and a cylindrical shaped object with a curved round tip all attached to each other. His eyes widened, he suddenly remembered why he was here to begin with. She smiled as she slid his cock inside the tube, a claw snapping the band off before she fit the whole thing inside. She then began to poke the cylindrical object against his rear, the Luxray groaning out as she slid the cold metal device into him, his cock twitching and causing so much pre to leak out that one could've mistakened him for climaxing right then and there. When both parts were attached securely she then pressed a button and the device came to life. The tube functioned like a vacuum cleaner, sucking his cock and whatever pre that came out of the tip. The cylindrical object began to vibrate, the rumbling tickling his nerves and massaging his prostae. The Luxray roared out as he glared at the Sneasel.

"N-No... I w-won't cum..." The Sneasel smirked at him

"You have no choice.." He shook his head, the Luxray closing his eyes and repeating himself over and over, doing everything in his power to hold back. The Sneasel giggled and watched the tub, except it wasn't getting filled. A couple minutes actually passed and he still managed to not give out. She tapped a claw against her chin, she underestimated him. She then looked up at him, the Luxray shaking his head and still mumbling dissent. That's when she had an idea.

She then crawled up onto the Luxray, guided a claw from his bloodstained chest to the base of his chin and guided his head to look at her. His eyes opened, glared right into hers. She looked back at him with lust, and pressed her lips against his. Her tongue swirling inside his maw and tasting his tongue. That's all she needed to do, break his focus. His whole body flinched and shivered as she kissed him, the Luxray mewling and whining as his cock twitched and finally let out all of the pent up seed, his essence getting sucked up and entering the plastic container. She pulled back and looked at him, the Luxray panting as his tongue lolled out, blush on his face, pride completely broken.

"See you in a week, kitty cat" She then hopped off of him, the Sneasel walking away as the sounds of his pleasured cries and the humming of the device slowly faded away.


End file.
